Vodka Shots and Tight Red Sweaters
by Desert Anwar
Summary: Deidara goes out to babysit for his kid brother's 21st birthday. What happens when a fiery young woman catches his interest? DeiSaku. Oneshot. AU. OOC. Rated T just to be safe.


Deidara set his drink down on the tiled counter with a _clank_. It had been a boring night. He looked over to the crowd he had come with. His little brother and a bunch of his little friends were swarmed around a table not large enough to hold them all, and his one best guy friend, Sasori, at his left. This is what he gets for agreeing to go to a bar for his kid brother's 21st birthday.

"You know," he said, running his fingers through his long blonde mess of hair, "I enjoy going to bars- don't get me wrong. But _this_…" he gestured to the younger members of their party, "this is ridiculous, un. He's an adult now, so why do I feel like I'm babysitting?" He gave an exasperated look to his left.

His friend scanned the bar with a quick glance of his over-observant eyes. "Maybe because technically you _are_ babysitting... Your mother told you to." Finally he closed his eyes and rested his elbows on the bar counter. "There aren't even any good-looking girls here."

Deidara groaned and threw his head back, elbows resting in the same fashion as his friend. "I swear, man, that's all you care about."

"…Anything with vodka in it!" Both Deidara and Sasori turned to their right where the irritated, yet feminine, voice came from.

Sasori let out a low whistle. "Well, hel-_lo.._."

Deidara ignored that because, well… she _was_ pretty.

She had short pink hair that fluttered around her shoulders and a tight red sweater on that reached her mid-thigh, black leggings on underneath to reach her mid-calf. On her feet were black converse with laces of the same shade of red. And her _face_…

…wow.

Deidara let out a deep chuckle, grabbing the girl and her blue-haired friend's attention. "Whatever you're angry about, I don't think getting alcohol poisoning will do any good, yeah."

She glared at him with icy green eyes. "I'll let you know when I care about your opinion."

Deidara couldn't help laughing at this. "Well, well, well… aren't we just a little ray of sunshine?" the deepening of the girl's glare gave him a weird sense of satisfaction. "Careful, you might accidentally burn a hole in my head, yeah."

She glowered even more, if it was possibly, then she looked away towards her shot of vodka. In one swift motion, it was down her throat. Within a couple of minutes she had ordered another one and downed it the same way, much to her shy friend's disapproval.

Once again, the blonde boy couldn't resist the tease. "Impressive. Now, let's see how long you can keep that up without your stomach ending up on the floor."

With an angry grunt, she slammed her glass on the counter and whipped her head towards the boy. "Was there something you wanted? Because I am _not_ having a good day." Before the boy could roll his eyes at that, she spoke up, "and _you_ are not helping… _at all_."

"Simply looking out for you, dear girl... We wouldn't want you doing something you might regret, now would we?" he let his natural smirk play on his lips, and it made the girl mad.

…_quite_ mad.

"I can handle my liquor just _fine_, thank you." She turned to walk away, but spun around almost immediately. "Do you always interfere in other people's lives? Well, that's one helluva way to spend your Friday night."

"And you like to spend yours getting wasted at a bar, yeah?" he retorted, smiling at the girl's permanent scowl. "Now, let's see… which one seems more productive?"

"Neither, if you ask me." Sasori spoke up, eyeing his friend with a smirk in place.

"Shut _up_, Sasori."

With a huff, the girl spun around and marched to the complete opposite end of the bar counter, which was impressively long. Deidara couldn't help but continue to smile as she slammed herself down in her seat and ordered another shot of vodka.

"What's this, I see?" Deidara whipped his head around to look at his friend who had spoken. "Do I smell a hypocrite?"

Deidara let out a deep chuckle, but his smile lessened a little. "I'm not a hypocrite."

"Weren't _you_ the one who was getting on to me for coming to bars to pick up girls? Or was that your clone?"

The blonde didn't smile at all at that. "I wasn't trying to pick her up, hn."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Yeah… sure." He cast a glance over towards the girl and her friend. "That's sure what it looked like to me."

"_Shut up_, will you?"

His friend merely shrugged and went back to his people watching. Deidara took this as an opportunity to look back at the girl. Not because he liked her, but because he wanted to be able to say "I told you so" when she puked all over the counter.

That was his excuse, and he was sticking to it.

Within five or ten minutes, her anger had cooled off and she started drinking less and less. She stopped at three vodka shots and started on a small Piña Colada, all while talking with her friend. She was a little tipsy, but not drunk, Deidara noticed. Within three more minutes, she was chatting happily with her friend, a big smile plastered on her face.

Deidara wiped the smile on his face he hadn't realized was there.

He wiped it off because… well…

…he liked her smile.

"Okay, dude, this has to stop." Deidara looked back over to Sasori, who was giving him a rather distressed look. "I've been waiting this long. If you aren't going to go talk to her, _I will_."

"Wait, wait… Waiting for what? Why would I talk to her?"

Sasori let out a frustrated groan. "That's it," he pushed himself slowly off of the counter, "I'm gonna' go talk to her. Bye."

Almost immediately Deidara pulled him back by his shirt. "Okay, okay! I'll go talk to her! Just chill out, alright?" He let out a fake cough and stood up, brushing his hands off on his black denim pants.

Why was he nervous? She was just an annoying little brat who drank when she was angry, had a smart mouth, and a… a nice smile…

Without thinking about what he would say, he walked straight up to the girl and her friend. He couldn't help but notice how her strange shade of pink hair fell around her shoulders, and that her red v-neck sweated hugged her upper body perfectly…

"Oh, _great_." the girl's voice had brought Deidara out of his stupor and made him look up. The girl's smile was gone and was replaced with a scowl. "Come to make my life even more miserable?"

Deidara looked at her for a moment before answering. He noticed that she didn't have a lot of makeup on. Probably a little lip gloss and mascara, but that was it.

Wow, she was beautiful.

"Actually, no," he said, pushing his hands into his pockets and smiling at the girl's suspicious expression. "I came to apologize." This made the girl's scowl disappear completely. Instead, it was replaced with complete shock. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes were wide. "I haven't been having a very good day myself, and I guess I just needed someone to annoy. For that, I'm sorry. How about I buy your next drink and leave you alone for the rest of the night, yeah?"

Her open mouth had closed, and her wide blue eyes were back to normal, but her eyebrows remained raised. Deidara remained silent while she pondered his proposition. After about ten seconds of pondering, she smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"You're a sneaky one, aren't you?" she said, resting her elbow on her lap so her hand dangled freely, "I never would've thought you were interested."

He laughed at that. "That's just the thing… I'm _not_ interested." Before she could protest further, he ordered her another Piña Colada. Within seconds, it was in front of him. With a smile in place, he handed the girl her drink and walked away.

He didn't hear her call him back, so he just kept walking until he reached Sasori.

"What? She didn't like you?" he asked immediately.

Deidara chuckled and shrugged one shoulder. "I just bought her a drink as an apology, un. I didn't have another reason to stay with her."

Sasori let a grimace play on his face and he looked towards the younger group of guys they were with. "We should really get them out of here."

With a sigh, Deidara nodded his head. It was getting late, anyway. It was getting close to one.

He walked over to the younger boys and told them to wrap it up because he promised his mother he'd have his brother back before two. He protested until Deidara grabbed him by his arm and told him very _nicely_ that he's "got ten minutes."

Not long after that, his brother said his goodbyes and walked towards the door with Deidara.

"Hey."

Deidara turned to look in the direction the voice had come from. He was surprised to see the girl from before.

"You never came back." She said, almost sounding sad.

He let out a chuckle. "You sound disappointed."

She also let out a laugh, which surprised him. "You wish. What's your name, anyway?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Deidara."

She bit the inside of her lip. "Deidara… I'm Sakura."

He smiled wider, if possible.

Sakura.

He liked the name, even though it was a cliché.

She cast a glance over towards his intoxicated brother and let out a low giggle. "I guess I should let you go. Well, it was… _interesting_ to meet you." She reached out a perfectly manicured hand. Deidara's smile lessened as he reached out to take her outstretched hand. His smile faltered when he felt something in her hand.

She could tell he noticed because she smiled when he looked down towards their connected hands. "See you later, Deidara."

She retrieved her hand from his and turned around to walk back to the bar.

A little confused, Deidara looked down to his hand. Inside was a folded up piece of paper.

A smile graced his face as he opened it up to see a ten digit number.

* * *

><p>This was originally a oneshot with my own original characters, so that's probably why it seems a little OOC. Basically, all I did was go back and switch out names. Deidara's name was originally Kyle, Sakura's was Shirley, and Sasori's was Gabe. I feel as if I left it open for me to make this into a longer story, but I don't think I will. If I do, it will only be two or three chapter more. But my main focus now is New Recruit, and I still have a long way to go with that. Well, thank you for reading (:<p>

Review if you love chocolate~


End file.
